


boyfriend does my makeup challenge!

by haechangod



Series: you're making me blush [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Banter, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Not Beta Read, YouTuber Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, YouTuber Na Jaemin, again sigh, fluff?, he runs a gaming channel, i didnt know that was a tag, jaemin is trying his best, kinda dialogue heavy, lapslock, renjun is mentioned once, theyre filming a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: when donghyuck gets jaemin to agree to do a challenge with him, he expects it to go relatively smoothly. the video ends up being a bit different from what he thought, not that he's complaining.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: you're making me blush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	boyfriend does my makeup challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello yes im back with another nahyuck! this one has been half finished in my drafts for a hot minute and i decided id finish it at almost 3am. i hope yall enjoy youtuber nahyuck which also ended up being a very late 'ooo u wanna kiss me so bad' fic. as always i apologize for any mistakes and inaccuracies, i have slightly more makeup knowledge than jaemin does here.

donghyuck turns to the camera with his signature smile.

"hello my lovely sunflowers! it's so good to see you again! i know its been a while since i last posted a fun video," donghyuck sheepishly rubs his neck, glancing down, "i've really been cranking out tutorials lately, but don't worry! i have something planned today that you guys will like! assuming you've read the title, you already know the plan for this video. if you don't, i'll remind you!"

donghyuck drags jaemin, sitting on a second chair, into frame.

"today jaemin is gonna do my makeup!"

jaemin smiles at the camera and waves.

"hi sunflowers, i hope you haven't missed me too much!"

"guys, i dragged him into this video just for you, i'm not sure how good jaemin will be at this, though."

donghyuck looks at jaemin, who shrugs.

"well, this intro has been long enough already so lets get started with the boyfriend does my makeup challenge! who cares if jaemin and i aren't actually dating?"

"yeah! bf can also stand for best friend so we've got you there, makeup community."

donghyuck giggles and gestures towards the table in front of him and jaemin. stacks of pallets and somewhat organized piles of different products and brushes are laid out.

"you know, we live together, but i don't think i've ever actually seen your full makeup collection. not gonna lie, it's kinda intimidating."

"don't worry about it too much, you've seen me do my makeup before, just go with your gut."

"and if my gut fucks your pretty face up?"

"i kick you out of our apartment."

"noted," jaemin gulps and starts picking up different products.

"hey hyuck are these sorted at all?"

"nope! i just threw everything on the table and made it look decent."

jaemin gives donghyuck a long look then sighs, picking up a tube of concealer. donghyuck immediately tenses.

"this isn't what i'm supposed to do, is it?"

donghyuck shakes his head.

"unfortunately for both of us, i'm not allowed to help you. my pores will be screaming in agony but i'm trusting that you at least know how to use all of the products here."

jaemin laughs, "well i'm glad you trust me that much."

"jaemin," donghyuck starts, his voice sounds like honey, but there's something menacing about it. "you do know how to use all of the products, right?"

jaemin visibly swallows and blinks twice. he's calling for help, donghyuck is scary when it comes to makeup. jaemin doesn't answer him and opens the concealer.

"well, i'm going to start now! i'm sure this will be fine," jaemin laughs again. he knows donghyuck is messing with him, but it doesn't change the fact that donghyuck can be scary when he wants to.

"if i remember correctly, you usually put concealer under your eyes. you always say something about nonexistent dark circles being there, too."

donghyuck frowns and jaemin pokes his cheek. he starts applying concealer when donghyuck's face returns to a neutral look. 

"they aren't nonexistent, jaem, they're very real and need to be covered up."

"maybe if you slept instead of playing overwatch until 4am you wouldn't have to cover them," jaemin counters, twisting the concealer closed. "i think i'm done with that, but it needs to be blended, doesn't it?"

"you tell me, i can't help you. go with your gut and don't make me look like someone's halloween costume."

"if you keep attacking me like this than i'll have to mess up on purpose. remember i'm in control here, hyuckie," jaemin taps donghyuck on the nose while speaking then searches for a beauty blender. when he finally finds one, he lets out a little cheer and begins blending.

"wow, i thought you would take this chance to beat me up via beauty tools."

jaemin clicks his tongue. "i find it offensive that you think i wouldn't be gentle with you. if anything, you're the one that would blend harsher than usual."

donghyuck lets out a scandalized gasp. "jaemin! i can't believe you would say something like that about me on my own channel."

"hyuck, you literally bit me the other day, don't play innocent here." jaemin turns, addressing the camera. " i'm sure you guys know that this one isn't as soft as he pretends to be."

"hey!" donghyuck pouts, "sunflowers, don't listen to him. he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"i live with you but okay."

"just get back to doing my makeup," donghyuck says, lightly smacking jaemin's arm.

jaemin addresses the camera again, "see guys, violence." he shakes his head and begins searching for a foundation. he hesitates between liquid and powder before finally settling on using the powder. donghyuck has a conflicted look on his face.

"what, did i make the wrong choice?"

"no, it's probably safer for me that you chose powder, but there's still ways to fuck up with it," donghyuck sighs. "oh well, i've resigned myself to my fate."

"you're so dramatic, oh my god."

luckily for donghyuck, jaemin applies the foundation somewhat evenly. he still ends up missing some spots while somehow managing to apply the foundation too heavily in a few areas. donghyuck doesn't comment on it.

"okay! i'm doing eyeshadow next."

"do you have a look planned for me?"

"honestly no, if i try to recreate one of your looks i'd fail miserably."

"no you wouldn't, come on jaem. you should pick one."

"no, hyuck, i really would fail."

"is this a skillset thing for you? because i really think you would be able to recreate one somewhat decently. and i mean everyone starts somewhere, you know i wasn't anywhere near as good as i am now when i started."

"it's not that either, hyuck, just drop it."

"if its not that then what is it? its just a makeup look no one cares that much if you do it differently from how it's supposed to look."

"i care, hyuck! i know you joked about it earlier but i seriously don't want you to look bad and i won't be able to recreate anything even though i watch your videos. i doubt i even know how to hold the brush properly! not to mention that i'll fuck something up with the colors and you'll end up looking like a clown in front of all of your subscribers."

"how do you watch them but not pick up on a single thing? it can't be that difficult."

"maybe for others it isn't but you don't get it hyuck."

"what do you mean? i already told you it doesn't matter if you mess up. there isn't anything for me to not get.

"whatever. i'm just gonna do something random," jaemin says, grabbing a random pallet then jamming a brush into one of the colors.

donghyuck sighs, "it's really not that deep."

"it is for me."

even though he's frustrated, jaemin is still gentle while applying the eyeshadow.

"why the fuck isn't this working," jaemin mutters while trying to blend. "i swear there's too much color here."

"you could've done something about that before you applied, but you were too heated and picked up tons of extra pigment."

"and you could be helping me out here but no the challenge doesn't allow it."

"it literally doesn't, jaemin. i'm not praying for your downfall here."

"uh huh. that's what they all say."

jaemin is still trying to blend out the mess of color on donghyucks eyelid when he hears him whisper something. jaemin freezes for a second. the "oh you want to kiss me so bad" from donghyuck was barely audible, but jaemin was close enough to clearly hear it.

the video cuts. anyone watching would simply see donghyuck's lips moving, the camera was unable to pick up what was said. the clip that comes next is the outro. jaemin and donghyuck look a bit disheveled, but both are smiling.

"well, sunflowers," donghyuck laughs. "i'm sorry for that arguing bit, but it would've been hard to cut out. don't worry, though! jaemin and i are great, stuff like that happens sometimes. i'm sure you're wondering about the awkward jump cut, but don't worry about it. jaemin and i just talked some things out that we didn't want to show in the video."

"we did a bit more than talk," jaemin adds, winking at the camera.

donghyuck flushes and laughs nervously. "don't listen to him, nothing happened."

"i didn't think you would lie to your fans," jaemin whispers.

donghyuck shoves jaemin, his blush growing darker.

"so anyways, we have an announcement! while we were talking, we ended up confessing our feelings for each other."

"yeah, no more of that ust renjun always talks about," jaemin cuts in.

"oh my god. guys, there was no ust. jaemin, stop saying stuff like this."

jaemin shrugs. "ust or not, we're boyfriends now, so i guess this really was the boyfriend does my makeup challenge," he laughs, "you'll be seeing a lot more of us on each other's channels, so look out for that soon!"

"yes! i can't wait to obliterate jaemin at some random game on his channel. maybe i'll include jaemin in a tutorial on here, too!"

"sounds fun."

"maybe you'll actually pick up on something this time."

"not a chance."

donghyuck sighs, but looks at jaemin fondly. "i guess we're talkative today. like the intro, this outro is pretty long, so i'll end it here. thank you for watching, sunflowers! don't forget to like and subscribe! turn on the notification bell if you really like me and don't want to miss anything! the sun is setting now, i'll see you in the next video!

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank u for reading!!! nahyuckists come be my friend on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie) or send me a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starlitsungie)!


End file.
